Havoc
by MelodyFaith
Summary: What happens when Bischoff decides to wreck havoc on a certain diva's life by sticking her with Evolution? Features Trish Stratus, Evolution, and many other WWE wrestlers!
1. Havoc Part 1

Hey Everyone! I hope you enjoy this story! This is my first attempt on fanfiction.net, so be kind, have an open mind, and review!  
  
A Little Background: This story takes place a little while after Stone Cold is removed from the WWE. Bischoff is in supreme control mode again and doing whatever he feels like. The story will focus for the most part around Evolution and Trish Stratus. It should be noted that the Trish Stratus and Chris Jericho storyline has been removed (not because I don't LOVE that storyline, because I do, but because I didn't think it fit in well with what I was writing!) It should also be noted that this story does not run along with weekly RAW storylines, so don't look too hard for familiar feuds and storylines with Evolution and Trish. Hope you enjoy and hope I didn't give too much away!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
HAVOC  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, your new Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lillian announced as a smiling blonde slowly stood from where she had just pinned the former Woman's Champion Molly Holly. A cheering crowd greeted her as the referee raised her arm.  
  
"Congratulations, Trish! You deserved it!" Lillian whispered into Trish's ear giving the blonde a pat on the back.  
  
"Thanks, Lillian." Trish began to smile even harder as she raised her newly claimed belt above her head making sure to get Molly's attention from where Molly was still trying to collect herself on the mat. Trish quickly turned away holding her belt up to the rest of the arena, more cheers escalating from the crowd.  
  
"That's my belt!" An obviously upset Molly finally yelled as she rose from the mat and ran at the blonde. Trish quickly turned around swiping Molly across the face with her belt. Even larger cheers soon surfaced from the crowd as they saw the Ex-Woman's Champion lying face down on the mat knocked out cold. Trish raised her belt once more for the crowd before quickly slipping herself from the ring.  
  
--  
  
"Trish!" the blonde heard a familiar voice scream as she appeared from behind the curtain. Before she had a chance to respond, a redheaded flash came and wrapped her into a hug, "I'm so excited for you!"  
  
Trish looked to find her friend hugging her, "Thanks, Lita! ME TOO!!" Trish giggled returning the hug. The two soon parted, huge smiles spread across both their faces.  
  
"You know what this calls for? Drinks! Tonight, me and you we're going to go out celebrating your victory!" Lita announced pointing to the belt in her friend's hands.  
  
"That sounds perfect, why don't I go get showered up and meet you out back! Give me fifteen minutes."  
  
"Perfect! See you in a bit!" Lita replied giving Trish a quick hug and walking towards the other side of the arena.  
  
Before walking to the back, Trish noticed two pairs of eyes staring at her from across the room. HHH and Randy Orton began to smirk as they noticed that the blonde had finally acknowledged their presence. Unsure of why half of evolution was staring at her and not wanting to find out the reason behind it, Trish quickly distanced herself from the backstage and headed towards the Diva's dressing room. She opened the door to the room to find no one there. It was quite unusual---it being so vacant and all, it was never without at least one other person. Ignoring that fact, Trish walked over towards the shower area. She quickly stripped out of her sweaty clothes, a pile of black and blue covering the ground and then slipped into the shower.  
  
--  
  
"Much better," Trish mumbled to herself as she stepped out of the shower. She ran her hands through her wet hair before wrapping herself in her favorite white and pink flowered towel. She flipped her head over running her hands once more through her hair in an attempt to get some of the moisture out. A few seconds later, Trish walked over to her bag in the other room and began shuffling through it for her black pants and silver halter top. She was just about to remove her towel and change when she heard a startling noise behind her. The young Canadian quickly turned her attention toward the sound; a barely audible 'Mr. Bischoff' escaped Trish's lips as she noticed a man in the dressing room.  
  
"I've gotta say white is a great color on you, Trish." Eric Bischoff said with a smirk referring to the towel, which was barely covering her up. Trish shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably as she could feel his eyes looking her over.  
  
"Mr. Bischoff, what are you doing in here?" the nervous blonde questioned as she adjusted her towel in an attempt to make sure the towel would not end up revealing anything to her boss she did not wish to reveal.  
  
"Well, Trish, we need to discuss some business." 


	2. Havoc Part 2

Chapter 2  
  
Trish stared at the man in front of her for a few seconds-the look of confusion on her face. What was he doing in here?  
  
"This couldn't wait until tomorrow or say until I was.clothed? And you do know this is a WOMAN'S dressing room, right?"  
  
"Of course I know and well it could have, but I have such great news for you that I didn't want you to have to wait to find out." Eric said with a smirk while Trish gave him a questioning look.  
  
"Mr. Bischoff, what is this about?"  
  
"Well, Trish, you don't think I gave you a title shot for nothing, do you? Everything around here comes for a price---especially when you win a title."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The title shot tonight, it was planned for a reason. Congratulations for the win tonight by the way, Trish, we knew you had it in you."  
  
"Mr. Bischoff, what are you talking about?" Trish asked repeating herself--- her nervousness slowly disappearing and anger forming in its place. She knew something bad was coming, whenever Bischoff was around, something bad was sure to come her way. Plus it didn't help her mood that she was now cold, uncomfortable, and wanted some real clothes on.  
  
A huge grin appeared across Bischoff's face as he finally made his announcement, "You're right, to the point! Congratulations for a second thing tonight, Trish, you are now the fifth member of Evolution!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" Trish yelled another unhappy and confused look appearing on her face. If there was one group of men in the WWE Trish did not want to get mixed up with it was Evolution. They had never been necessarily kind to her. They somehow always seemed to find a way to interfere in her matches. Trish began to recall a match from a few weeks ago. She rubbed along underneath her chin where there was now a tiny scar from the incident.  
  
It had been her and RVD against Randy Orton and Molly Holly. It was her chance to get a shot at the Woman's Title and RVD for the IC title. Everything was already in chaos, and she was just about to go for the win when the rest of Evolution flooded the ring. She watched as Ric Flair tossed Randy his title belt. Randy proceeded to knock RVD out cold while Ric and Batista distracted the ref. They dragged the ref out of the ring and began pushing him around. Trish was shocked to see the actions before her. When she finally snapped out of her shock she noticed Molly Holly getting up from the floor. Trish jumped off the turnbuckle bringing down Molly with her. Trish tried to roll Molly up for a three count but then remembered the referee was busy with Ric and Batista. She got up to go help him out when she felt HHH grab her from behind and throw her out of the ring. She landed on the stairs below her, which knocked her out instantly. Needless to say, RVD and herself suffered their chances for title shots-or atleast so she had thought at the time.  
  
"I knew you'd be excited. Hey, come on in guys, she's all for it!" Just as Bischoff finished his sentence, the door to the dressing room swung opened revealing all four members of evolution. Trish's eyes grew enormous and her face red at the site in front of her.  
  
"What?! No! Get out of here!" Trish screamed at the men as they all walked in smirking and looking over her barely covered body.  
  
"Yah know, Bischoff, I think you were right, she's perfect," A sly grin appeared on Randy's face as he began to study Trish. He laughed a little at Trish's expression and then continued, "for evolution that is."  
  
"Isn't she just?" Eric said laughing.  
  
"No! I don't know what happened, but this is not happening! I am not part of evolution and you all need to leave! NOW!" Trish was now furious from all the looks the men had been giving her. She tried to cover herself up more using her hands, but her attempt seemed useless. Whatever part Trish tried to cover up, the men would just find another to ogle at much to her disappointment.  
  
"Trish, I wish it was that simple, but you see as I was saying earlier, I didn't give you that title shot for nothing. Your part of the deal for winning your title is that you are now a member of Evolution."  
  
"No, you never said anything about a deal!"  
  
"I don't really have to tell you any of my ideas, or deals, or whatever I come up with. If you haven't noticed, Trish, I'm the General Manager. I can do whatever I want and make whomever I want do what I want. It's a great job." Trish began to back away from the group of men. Nervousness and insecurities began taking her over once more. Trish needed to collect herself, and all these men were in her space.  
  
"Now, don't worry, Trish, you will make a great member to Evolution You have some very vital parts that are really going to take Evolution far." Ric Flair said laughing.  
  
"Yeah, like your great assets," Batista said finishing what Ric had started; the rest of Evolution began to laugh even harder causing Trish to only glare. She placed her arms across her chest in an attempt to cover her 'assets.'  
  
"No, no deal." Trish said as determined as possible to stand her ground.  
  
"There really isn't any discussing this, these guys are your new family," Eric said with another grin putting his arms around HHH and Batista. Randy and Ric had both sat down on a nearby couch, both smirking at Eric's comment.  
  
"I don't see how you can do this," Trish blurted out.  
  
"Trish, do you recall that contract I asked you to sign earlier today? Remember the one I said you had to sign in order to be eligible to participate tonight." Eric waited a moment for Trish to collect her thoughts. He watched as her eyes widened in horror and then continued he, "Well, obviously you didn't read the fine print too well, because as you see, not only did you sign for a chance at the Women's Title, but you also signed in agreement that if you won it, you would become part of Evolution."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Look, its all right here," Eric said holding up the contract. Trish watched in confusion and anger as the contract unfolded to reveal an extra couple of paragraphs, "Didn't anyone tell you to read the fine print?"  
  
Trish walked forward ripping the contract from Bischoff's hand and began reading. She remembered signing the contract earlier that day. Everything she had read on it had seemed to be fine, but now there was this extra paragraph. She couldn't figure out how she overlooked it. She must have been setup and in the hurry of everything she must have lost her good sense.  
  
It was a last minute thing, Bischoff had called both her and Molly Holly into the room right before their already scheduled non-title match. He explained to them how he wanted it to be a title match, but the only way he would allow it is if they signed these basic contracts. Something about the WWE deciding that that you could only have title matches now with the contracts for legal matters. Trish had thought it to be strange, but overlooked it when she and Molly Holly began to have some words towards each other. They both signed their contracts each in a fit of rage and stormed out the room to get ready for their match.  
  
Trish raised a hand to her forehead as she bit her lip. She had just made it to the part which talked about her becoming part of Evolution. Trish was obviously in a lot of distress when she finally looked up to meet the men's eyes in front of her, "This isn't fair."  
  
"Who's talking about fair?" Eric asked laughing. Trish was really getting sick of his laughter.  
  
"There's got to be a way around this," Trish said mumbling to herself reading the contract over again.  
  
"What was that, a way around this? Why, Trish, you are correct! This is me after all, I always have options and for you, I have two choices!," Eric began as he walked over to Trish pointing to the paragraph about her choices. He smiled wickedly as he continued, "Choice #1, Join Evolution or Choice #2, you can be removed from the WWE."  
  
Trish's heart sank as she heard this. She looked around the room for help, but instead was met with evil leers. The blonde did for a second think she saw some concern in Randy's eyes, but decided she must have been mistaken for what she thought she saw was soon replaced with a smirk like the rest of Evolution.  
  
Trish breathed hard. She didn't know what to do and just as she was about to sit down to think she heard a knock. Everyone in the room turned their attention toward the door.  
  
"Trish, hey are you in there? The door is locked! Trish?" Trish heard her redheaded friend yell from outside the door.  
  
"Yeah, I'm in here, Lita."  
  
"Trish, it's been 30 minutes, are you ready yet? And why is the door locked?" Lita questioned playing with the doorknob. Trish looked up to meet Bischoff's eyes. He was just smirking.  
  
"I."  
  
"Trish, are you okay? Open the door!"  
  
"Well go on, Trish, open the door," Bischoff said with a chuckle in his voice. Trish walked to the door, unlocking it and allowing Lita into the room.  
  
"Trish, what have you been doing? You're still in your towel?" Lita questioned unaware of Evolution and Bischoff. She finally looked away from Trish and around the room. She jumped backwards as she noticed the five men in the room.  
  
"Well hello, Lita, so glad you could join us," Eric said with another chuckle in his voice.  
  
"What's going on in here?!" Lita demanded obviously worried for her friend. Lita looked over to her friend once more and noticed her distressed state and that she was staring at something in her hand. The redhead quickly walked over to Trish, took the piece of paper from her hand, and began reading. A shocked expression appeared on Lita's face as she continued to read the piece of paper.  
  
"So what do you think, Lita?" Bischoff asked a smirk appearing on his face.  
  
"What is this, Bischoff?" Lita demanded once more walking up in front of him. She dangled the contract in front of his face. Trish looked up as she heard Evolution's laughter behind Bischoff.  
  
"I think you know very well what that is."  
  
"What are you playing now, Bischoff?"  
  
"I'm not playing anything."  
  
"Bullshit."  
  
"Lita, if anything, you shouldn't be in my face, you should be worrying about yourself.I mean your friend," Bischoff said laughing as his phone began to ring. He answered it and then turned back towards Trish, "You have until tomorrow morning at 10 to make your decision. Have a nice night, ladies!"  
  
And with that Bischoff left leaving Evolution with an angry Lita and upset Trish. Randy and Ric stood up from the couch they had been sitting on the entire duration of the conversation while Batista walked towards the door.  
  
"Don't worry, Trish, we're going to take good care of you," HHH said walking up to Trish and smirking.  
  
"We know how to take care of the ladies," Batista said from over at the door laughing. Trish didn't say anything, she only watched as Evolution finally disappeared from the room. She sighed, slowly sitting down on the bench behind her and placed her head in her hands. Lita walked behind her placing a hand on her back, "It'll be okay, Trish."  
  
"What am I going to do, Lita? I can't be with Evolution. I can't stand them- but I can't lose my job. I love my job, this is my life!" Trish looked up into her friend's eyes. Lita sighed as she sat down on the bench next to Trish.  
  
"Bischoff." Lita mumbled letting out a breath and shaking her head.  
  
Trish jumped from the bench stalking around the room, "He wants me gone. That's what this is about, he's always wanted me gone. Now that Stone Cold's gone this is his perfect opportunity. How could I have been so stupid and signed that contract! How did I not see that stupid paragraph! And how the hell did I not think something was fishy when Bischoff offered me, ME!! A title shot!"  
  
"I'll admit, it was stupid, but don't blame yourself! We are talking about Bischoff here. He would have figured a way to put you in this position contract or not. You now just need to decide which is worse, Evolution or losing your job?" Lita brushed a strand of hair behind her ear and then continued, "Why don't you go get dressed, we'll go back to the hotel, order in something to eat, and talk this over."  
  
"Good idea," Trish replied sighing as she went behind a wall to change. She returned a few seconds later in a pair of black workout pants, a blue baby- t, a pair of tennis shoes, and with her hair up.  
  
"Lita, I think I know my decision."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hey guys! So what do you think so far? Bad, good, want more? Please review and tell me what you think! I need all the help I can get! Thanks!  
  
~*Melody*~ 


	3. Havoc Part 3

Chapter 3  
  
"You made the right decision," a beautiful blonde began repeating to herself as she walked down a vacant hallway. The heels of her black high- heeled boots could be heard tapping as she walked. She let out an uncomfortable sigh; the stadium had not felt so large or lonely the night before. The stadium's back hallways were dimly lit and there was not a single soul to be found. The blonde began to walk faster as she noticed a light peering out the bottom of a door at the end of the hall. Stopping before the door, she let out a little sigh in an attempt to collect and compose herself.  
  
"Mr. Bischoff? Mr. Bischoff, it's Trish." The blonde announced tapping on the door that lay before her. She jumped as she received a response from inside the room, "Trish, great! Come on it!." Trish let out another sigh as she slowly let herself into the room.  
  
"Hello, Mr. Bischoff," The Canadian greeted with a forced smile.  
  
"You're right on time, perfect! Why don't you have a seat, Trish," Eric offered with another of his smirks. She nodded as she took a seat and then began to squirm uncomfortably as she noticed him looking her over. His eyes stopped when they made it to the purple top, "Yah know, Trish, I think white is a better color on you."  
  
"White, I'll keep that in mind, thank you, Mr. Bischoff," the blonde replied giving him another forced smile. She bit her lip before changing the subject, "Listen Mr. Bischoff, I've made my decision."  
  
"Great! That is great! Do you want something to drink?"  
  
"No, no thank you. Mr. Bischoff."  
  
"Are you sure?" Eric asked interrupting Trish and walking over and pouring himself a small glass. Not waiting for a response, Bischoff turned taking a sip of his drink, and returned to his desk.  
  
"Positive. Mr. Bischoff, as I was."  
  
"Something to eat then?" Eric questioned opening a box full of what Trish believed to be spaghetti and salad. Trish raised a hand to her temple massaging it and then bit her lip.  
  
"No, no thank you. Mr. Bischoff, aren't we here to talk about my decision, not eat or drink?" Trish questioned raising an eyebrow. She was really hoping this would not take too long. The sooner she got this over with, the better. Eric looked up as he was about to take a bite of some garlic bread.  
  
"Yes, you're right, Trish, lets get down to business," Eric smiled as he sat down in his chair behind his desk. He pushed his box of food out of the way and then turned his attention towards Trish. "So, your decision?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Bischoff, I'm sure you know my decision." Trish began watching Bischoff's expression. Waiting a second and seeing no change in his appearance she continued, "I love my job and I've decided to keep it."  
  
Bischoff breathed out a heavy sigh and slightly glared at Trish. He waited a second before nodding and asking, "You do understand the consequences of this, right? Trish, if you choose this, you are now a member of Evolution. You will be working with them, doing everything they do. They will own you!" Bischoff waited for a reaction and then continued, "Where they go, you go! When they go out in this ring you will be alongside them or even in the ring with them."  
  
"I understand and I can handle myself, thank you, Mr. Bischoff! And if that is all, I'll see you at RAW on Monday night!" Trish replied rising from her chair. With one last forced smile, she left the room shutting the door behind her.  
  
"It's going to be harder to get rid of you then I thought. Oh, well, I have more important things to worry about right now, I'll just have to let Evolution take care of you for the moment," Bischoff said to himself. He brought his drink to his lips and then stopped. Bischoff looked up at the door that Trish had just left through before repeating, "For the moment." 


	4. Havoc Part 4

Chapter 4  
  
Trish closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh. She was standing in front of Evolution's locker room---her new locker room. The Canadian grabbed the strap to her black bag she was carrying and readjusted it on her shoulder.  
  
"There's no going back, " the blonde whispered to herself. She held in a deep breath as she slowly reached for the doorknob.  
  
"So, Trish, been doing a little over time?" a voice questioned from behind her. Trish turned to find a pair of brown eyes glaring at her.  
  
"What do you want, Gail?" Trish asked raising a questioning eyebrow in her direction.  
  
"Oh, nothing really, I was just wondering who you had to sleep with to become part of Evolution and get a title shot around here."  
  
"We're not all like you, Gail. Some of us get jobs for being us and not by being a slut." Trish replied. She turned her attention back to her new dressing room door before mumbling under her breath, "or in my case some of us get our jobs by pissing someone off."  
  
"Me a slut? What about you? I heard you had a little fun with Vince McMahon back in the day," Gail said with a smirk while folding her arms across her chest. Trish sighed as she turned around facing Gail.  
  
"Gail, you'll do yourself some good by not taking about things you don't know anything about."  
  
"Do myself some good? Oh, I'm so scared. What are you going to do, Trish, sleep with someone and get them to beat me up?" Gail asked laughing.  
  
"Funny. I'll tell you what I'm going to." Trish began before being interrupted. Both she and Gail jumped at the unexpected visitor.  
  
"Is there a problem here?" a stern voice asked from next to Trish. Trish looked up to find Randy Orton standing next to her. He had a harsh look on his face as he stared at Gail.  
  
"Guess I was right," Gail said looking at Trish with a smirk. She soon turned her attention toward Randy smiling seductively at him, "and no, there is no problem here, Randy. I was just leaving."  
  
Gail smirked at Trish and then winked at Randy before leaving.  
  
"What was that?" Trish demanded turning her attention to Randy as soon as Gail was out of hearing distance. "I was just doing you a favor," Randy replied nonchalantly.  
  
"A favor? That was my deal right there and you defiantly just came in and interrupted."  
  
"Trust me, Trish, you have more important things to worry about then Gail Kim. So are you going in?" Randy asked with a hint of playfulness in his eyes as he changed the subject. Trish shook her head obviously annoyed as she once again readjusted her bag on her shoulder.  
  
"I was just about to go in." Trish replied reaching her hand towards the knob.  
  
"Well then lets go," Randy said placing his hand on the small of her back. Trish shivered at his touch. Her annoyed look disappearing from her face. She looked up at Randy slightly before quickly returning her attention to the door. Randy slowly pushed open the door while guiding her into the room.  
  
Trish glanced around the room and was shocked to find what a nice state it was in. On one side of the room there were two large black leather couches and a large flat screen TV. On the side was a table covered with fine linens and an array of assorted goodies. Trish also noticed that on each side of the room there was a nice oriental rug. She couldn't help but find it strange that these men had it so nice, but shook it off when she remembered that Bischoff always took care of his favorites. When Trish looked around a little more she noticed three men smirking at her.  
  
"Well look what Orton dragged in," Batista laughed from over next to Triple H. Trish gave the group a forced smile as she and Randy walked further into the room.  
  
"Well come on in and have a seat, Trish," Ric Flair said from over on one of the couches. He patted the seat next to him as he continued, "we were just talking about our matches tonight."  
  
"Kane, he just had to give me Kane," HHH mumbled angrily from over by one of the walls. Trish studied The Game from where she was now seated next to Ric Flair. She figured Kane must have been the reason Triple H had an even sourer look on his face then usual when she had first walked in.  
  
"What are you worried about?" Ric Flair asked as he put his legs up on the coffee table in front of he and Trish. "You have this in the bag."  
  
"And if not, you have us," Randy reminded HHH confidently before walking over to the other couch and sitting down.  
  
"Kane has nothing on us," Batista growled.  
  
Ric nodded in agreement with Batista, "after Kane, Goldberg is yours, and then the title."  
  
"Goldberg." Triple H mumbled before continuing, "He has my belt!" Triple H yelled punching his fist through a nearby wall. Trish jumped from her seat a bit while the other guys looked up somewhat startled by his actions.  
  
"Woah, woah, calm down," Randy said from over on his couch.  
  
"Yeah, Hunter, save that anger for Kane, not our wall," Ric said slightly chuckling. He stood from the couch and walked toward HHH. "Don't even worry about that right now, Kane is taken care of. We have other things we need to deal with now."  
  
"Yeah, like her," Batista said again growling and referring to the blonde still sitting on one of the couches. Trish looked up and was met with two glaring eyes.  
  
"Worry about me, what?" Trish asked.  
  
"We have to bring you along to the ring now," Batista said watching for any expression from Trish. When he found none, he continued, "I can't help but wonder if you are going to be more trouble then you are worth. I don't really feel like having to baby sit you."  
  
"I can handle myself," Trish replied.  
  
"You better hope so."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" The blonde questioned while raising an eyebrow in Batista's direction.  
  
"If you screw anything up for us or don't pull your weight, you get to deal with me." Trish just glared up at him from where she was seated.  
  
"Give her a break, Batista, she hasn't even been here for two minutes," Ric Flair said from next to Trish.  
  
"Hey, I'm just saying I don't know if she is what we really need out in the ring with us."  
  
"Not what you need?" Trish asked.  
  
"Yeah, not what we need. We need someone who is going to listen and get in the ring when we need them to."  
  
"You mean someone who is going to do your dirty work for you when you can't cut it?" Trish said while glaring at Batista. Trish squirmed a little as Batista began to walk over to her.  
  
"Woah, Trish, when did you grow balls?" HHH laughed as he held Batista back.  
  
"I'm just stating the obvious." Trish replied still watching Batista.  
  
"Listen you little," Batista said before pausing as Ric shot him a look and HHH cut in.  
  
"Calm down, Batista. Trish knows her place and the deal. Oh, and Trish! Here's part of the deal!" HHH said before tossing the blonde a bag. Trish looked down at the bag a second before looking in and finding a pair of skimpy black shorts and a black top. Trish looked up with a confused look on her face.  
  
"That's your new uniform. The back is my favorite." HHH laughed. Trish turned the shorts around and rolled her eyes.  
  
"How cute," Trish said sarcastically referring to the words 'Evolution' on the back of the butt of the shorts.  
  
"You're with us now, you have to dress like it," Ric explained with a smirk before continuing, "now go get dressed. RAW will start soon. We can't have our new member making us look bad."  
  
Trish just nodded as she stood up and walked into the other room with her bag and new shorts. She didn't feel like causing anymore tension with these guys---afterall, she was going to have to deal with them for a long time. Trish sighed only imagining what she had gotten herself in to.  
  
~~~~  
  
I apologize for it taking me so long to update. I was sick all last week and this week I was having trouble with Chapter 5 and I really wanted to post Chapter 3, 4 and 5 together (since they are so short!) so I just didn't post anything. But I figured since some of you have been waiting so patiently I should at least post Chapter 3 and 4 since they are finished. So that's what I am going to do! Hopefully Chapter 5 will be up by Saturday! Can't make any promises though!  
  
Oh and thank you to all who reviewed! I really appreciated it, especially those who reviewed and had suggestions! So helpful!! If anyone else has any suggestions, please feel free to comment!  
  
~*Melody*~ 


	5. Havoc Part 5

Chapter 5  
  
Randy looked up from where he was sitting on the ground stretching. His breath caught in his throat as a petite blonde walked into the room. He looked her over for a moment. She was wearing a black low cut top, black wrestling boots, fishnets, and a pair of black shorts. Her face had a nervous look as she set her bag down on the ground near one of sofas. She turned toward Randy giving him a weak smile as she tried to pull her shorts down a bit.  
  
"You look good, Trish," Randy said sincerely as he continued to look her over. He smiled as he noticed that she was slightly blushing. He wasn't quite sure if it was embarrassment from the compliment or embarrassment from what she was wearing.  
  
"Thanks," Trish said as she noticed he was being sincere. She smiled at him and then laughed as she once again tried to pull her shorts down. She looked around the room for a moment noticing they were the only ones in the room, "Where is everyone?"  
  
"They'll be right back, they went talk to." Randy began but was cut off as a huge thump could be heard. Trish and Randy both turned in the direction of the door.  
  
"What was that?" the blonde questioned turning towards Randy with a confused look on her face. She watched as Randy quickly stood up and walked over to the door opening it and peering around outside.  
  
"Randy, get out here," Trish heard as she watched Randy run out the room. The voice had sounded like Ric Flair's. A few seconds later the sounds of a struggle could be heard. Trish quickly ran to the door and looked out.  
  
"Kane." Trish mumbled in shock. He was standing only a few feet away with his back to her, a sledgehammer in his left hand. Her mouth dropped as she noticed Ric and HHH both on the ground moaning and Batista slouched over on the wall holding his side. Randy was standing in front of the three in a defensive stance.  
  
Trish watched as Kane lifted his sledgehammer ready to strike Randy next. Kane ran at Randy swinging the hammer at him, missing him twice before Randy grabbed a nearby metal chair and blocked Kane's third blow. A large dent could be seen in the chair as it fell to the ground, Randy falling along with it.  
  
"This is bad," Trish said to herself as she looked out in the hall for something to grab. She couldn't just let them all get hurt. She noticed a large pipe lying on the ground and ran to pick it up. The blonde turned her attention to Kane just as he began to lift his sledgehammer over his head.  
  
"Leave him alone," Trish screamed as she ran over to Kane and slammed the piece of pipe across his back. She looked and noticed all of Evolution's faces had an expression of relief on them. Kane dropped his sledgehammer and yelled angrily as he turned his attention from Randy to the blonde behind him. Trish's eyes widened in horror as she realized her hit had done nothing.  
  
"I, okay, well, SHIT!" Trish mumbled as she began to slowly back away from Kane dropping her pipe in the process. She held her hands up hoping that maybe it would appease Kane.  
  
"Get out the way, Trish!" the blonde heard as she jumped out of the way just in time to see Randy lift Kane's sledgehammer and use it against Kane. The giant fell to the ground and Randy took advantage of this by kicking Kane in his side.  
  
"Give me that," A shaky HHH said as he grabbed the sledgehammer from Randy and began to ram it into Kane's back. Ric Flair and Batista soon walked up joining the others and helped HHH and Randy turn Kane over. Batista took the sledgehammer from HHH and used it to choke Kane while the others continued to beat Kane with the heels of their feet. They would move out the way every few seconds to let Batista have a good swing at Kane in the chest or even the face.  
  
"Maybe this with knock some of that ugly out of you," Batista laughed as he swung the hammer into Kane's face. Trish looked around unsure of what to do. Blood was now flowing from Kane and the boys didn't look like they were going to stop his punishment anytime soon.  
  
Relief came over her as the backstage attendants ran over and began pulling Evolution off and away from the giant. Although she didn't like Kane, she also didn't like the idea of what Evolution could do to him if the opportunity presented itself like it was right now. A group of paramedics ran in to take care of Kane as Evolution began to back away.  
  
"Looks like we won't be having that match tonight, Kane" HHH laughed as the backstage paramedics tended to a bloody Kane. Kane was put onto a stretcher with the help of a few men and wheeled toward the exit.  
  
"Get well soon!" Batista yelled, laughing at Kane before he was wheeled out of sight and taken to the hospital. Both he and HHH looked at each other continuing to laugh before they turned their attention to Trish. They just shook their heads at her before walking into Evolution's room. Trish rolled her eyes they left.  
  
"You did good," The blonde heard Ric Flair say. She looked up in shock to find him talking to her. Ric brushed some sweat from his face as he smiled at her.  
  
"I didn't really do anything," Trish said unsure of the situation.  
  
"You distracted him, didn't you?" Randy stated more then questioned.  
  
"I guess you could call it that---distracting," Trish said. A smile appeared on her face as she realized she had just been complimented by two of the members of Evolution. That was something she had never expected.  
  
"Well whatever it was, I appreciate it," Ric said before motioning for them all to enter Evolution's room. Trish walked in first noticing HHH and Batista still laughing over the situation that had just happened moments before.  
  
"He won't be coming after us for a while," Batista laughed as he threw the bloody sledgehammer on the ground. Trish gave a weak smile as she walked over and sat next to Randy on one of the couches.  
  
"Yeah, for a while," HHH said. "but when he gets back."  
  
"What the hell was that?!" a man yelled as he stormed into Evolution's room interrupting HHH.  
  
"Not again," Trish mumbled to herself. Randy turned to her and noticed the annoyed expression on her face.  
  
"What's your problem, Bischoff?" HHH demanded standing up from where he had been seated.  
  
"My problem is that now I don't have a main event for tonight. If you haven't noticed, half of my main event is now on the way to the hospital. You are my problem, you did this to me!" Bischoff yelled stalking around the room.  
  
"He came after us, not the other way around so don't come in here yelling at us," Ric said defending Evolution's actions.  
  
"It would have been Hunter or all of us in the hospital if we hadn't done something," Randy added  
  
"Well you could have---there was always---and then of course," Bischoff began mumbling. HHH rolled his eyes as Batista began glaring at Bischoff.  
  
"What am I going to do about my main event!" Bischoff asked to himself as he began once more to stalk around the room. It was obvious he was becoming very angry with each thought and step. He stopped all of a sudden as he looked over at Trish. Smiling evilly at the blonde it hit him, "Perfect main event! Six Man Tag Team Match, and you Miss Stratus get to be one of those men, because I know somehow you were the one behind my main event being screwed up!"  
  
"What?! What did I do?!" Trish yelled standing from where she was seated. Evolution began to glare at Bischoff.  
  
"And I'm thinking your opponents will be Scott Steiner, Test, and oh, Chris Jericho!" Bischoff said ignoring the room. But don't worry guys, I'll let you choose which of you will be her partners. And if you have any problems with this, gentlemen, you can thank Miss Stratus and take your complaints to her! Have a great match tonight." Bischoff said laughing as he began to walk out the room.  
  
"What the hell is this?!" HHH yelled as he ran over to Bischoff and grabbed him by the arm stopping him from leaving the room. "You listen to me Bischoff, I put you where you are. Without me you wouldn't be where you are today! You don't come in here fussing at us, telling Evolution what to do. We aren't your problem, but we will be if you don't watch yourself!"  
  
"Well fine, it'll just be Trish Stratus against Scott Steiner, Test, and Chris Jericho." Bischoff said smiling evilly at Trish and feeling confident with his decision. He looked over and gave HHH a cocky look.  
  
"No Bischoff, I don't think you were listening! I just said you don't tell Evolution what to do, and if you remember Bischoff, you had Trish become part of Evolution. Being that she's part of Evolution and that you don't tell Evolution what to do, you don't tell her what to do. Now get out of our room, Bischoff, and find yourself a new main event, Evolution isn't working for you tonight!" HHH yelled at Bischoff putting him in his place. Both Trish and Bischoff looked at him in shock. Bischoff just shook his head angrily as he left the room mumbling under his breath.  
  
"Thank you, Hunter," Trish said smiling when Bischoff left. Her smile soon disappeared when she noticed an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"I just don't like Bischoff and we can't have him thinking he can tell Evolution what to do," HHH said defending his actions and causing Trish to sigh in disappointment.  
  
"So are we really done for tonight?" Ric asked Hunter changing the subject.  
  
"I say we go out tonight, I could use a little stress relief," Batista said as he began to do some thrusting motions in reference to 'stress relief.' Trish's expression turned into one of disgust as she watched him.  
  
"That doesn't sound like a bad idea," HHH said.  
  
"So I guess I'll be going then?" Trish said standing from where she had been seated. She walked over to her bag not really waiting for a reply.  
  
"You aren't coming with us?" Randy asked a look of disappointment on his face.  
  
"Well, I just figured I would get in the way of your 'stress relief'" the blonde replied.  
  
"It doesn't work like that, Trish, if one of us goes out, all of us goes out," Ric explained.  
  
"Well I didn't bring anything to go out in." The blonde said obviously trying to get out of going out with Evolution. She really wasn't in the mood to watch them oogle at women all night.  
  
"If she doesn't have anything to wear, she doesn't have anything to wear," Batista said clearly trying to get Trish from coming.  
  
"We can just stop by the hotel and pick you up something," Ric said smiling and ignoring Batista. He was obviously trying to make it so Trish had no way out. For whatever reason he seemed to really want her to come along.  
  
"I---okay. Fun." Trish said nervously as Batista and HHH both glared at her. Trish continued to smile nervously as she and Evolution exited the room headed for a night of 'fun.'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Well, there we go! Look at me updating before I even said I would! Hope you all enjoyed Chapter 5, because I'm actually a little nervous about it! I ended up going in a completely different direction then I originally planned. Eek!  
  
Oh and thank you for all your reviews! A few quick replies before I go!  
  
Belladonna4- I'll try not to make Randy too nasty for ya! ;-)  
  
Funky In Fishnet- Thanks and I haven't decided if Trish will become properly part of the group yet. I have a few ideas running through my head right now and some of them are saying yes, while the other ideas are saying no. As you can tell from the Chapter though, Ric and Randy seem to be lightening up on Trish already. Now Batista and HHH, we will just have to wait and see! ;-)  
  
Trishrocks- Thank you! Glad you are enjoying the story!  
  
huntersgirl- There's always hope, but that storyline won't be touched for at least a few more chapters!  
  
angel4bea and Pammi- Thanks!! and updated!! ;-)  
  
Well that's all for today!! Feel free to review if you have any suggestions for future chapters or if you want to tell me what you think of the story! Have a great day everyone!  
  
~*Melody*~ 


	6. Havoc Part 6

Chapter 6  
  
"Welcome to Nite Life!" Trish heard a voice say. She turned her head enough to see a scantily clad young woman holding the door open to the nightclub.  
  
"Have a great time!" Another young woman said as Trish and Evolution walked into the club. Trish jumped slightly as she felt a hand resting on her lower back. She looked up to find Randy Orton guiding her into the club. Trish smiled nervously at him before turning her attention to all the details of the club. The club was in full swing. Trish noticed a huge crowded dance floor on one side of the club with a bar on the other. Around the club there were randomly placed nooks with sofas and tables in each. Trish jumped once more as she felt herself being directed toward one of the sofas.  
  
"I'll see you guys later," Batista said as Trish sat down next to Randy on one of the sofas. Trish watched as Batista made his way toward a cute blonde on the dance floor.  
  
"Yeah, he has the right idea," Trish heard HHH say before he made his way toward one of the nooks and a long legged brunette who was sitting by herself. A few seconds later a few other girls, who Trish guessed were her friends, walked up and began motioning toward where Ric, Randy, and herself were seated.  
  
"So, Trish, you survived your first day with Evolution, I think this calls for a celebration. How about a drink?" Ric offered as he stood from a nearby chair.  
  
"That would be great. I'll have um..." Trish said smiling but with a confused look on her face. She paused for a moment before continuing, "Why don't you surprise me!"  
  
"For the lady we have a surprise and for the gentleman?" Ric asked turning toward Randy.  
  
"I'll just have a beer." Randy replied before Ric made his way toward the bar.  
  
"So, Trish, how was your first day?" Randy questioned trying to break the silence between the two. He smiled down at the blonde seated next to him as he waited for a response.  
  
"Not bad, better then I expected. Defiantly exciting," Trish said referring to her experience with Kane. She bit her lip before looking up at Randy. "So are all your days like this?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Send someone to the hospital, go out and party?"  
  
"Pretty much," Randy said with a slight chuckle. His expression changed to one that was sort of nervous before he quickly blurted out, "So, you look really pretty tonight."  
  
Trish looked up at Randy with a shocked and somewhat confused look on her face. "Thank, you Randy." Trish finally said with a smile once Randy's words sank in. "That was."  
  
"Randy, come on man, I have some chicks over there that want to meet you," HHH said interrupting Trish. Trish turned her attention to where HHH had just come from and noticed four beautiful girls staring in the direction of Randy.  
  
"I'm not really in the mood tonight. I'm just gonna hang out over here." Randy replied causing HHH and Trish to look over at him in shock.  
  
"Randy, you have to be kidding me! Look at those women over there," Hunter said causing Randy to turn his attention to the group of girls. The girls all began to wave and smile seductively at him. "Why don't you just come and say hello. It would be rude not to, right, Trish?"  
  
Trish looked up to find Hunter glaring at her. She smiled nervously at him.  
  
"Yeah, Randy, why don't you go have a good time." Trish replied turning her attention to Randy.  
  
"Well, I don't want to leave Trish alone," Randy said to Hunter while looking over at Trish.  
  
"Ric will be back any minute, he can keep me company." Trish said with a comforting but obviously fake smile. She looked up and noticed that Hunter seemed pleased with her response.  
  
"You heard her, Randy, now come on," HHH said in a demanding voice. Randy nodded and stood following HHH over to where the ladies were. Randy looked over at Trish once more with a disappointed look on his face before he quickly turned back to the group in front of him.  
  
Trish rolled her eyes as she watched a cocky expression appear on Randy's face as he began to strike up a conversation with two of the girls. She hadn't seen Randy's cocky side all day, but now it was back and in full force from what she could tell from where she was seated. She watched as he put his arms around the two girls he had been talking to and walked over to the dance floor, Triple H following close behind with the other two ladies.  
  
"Well atleast there is Ric," Trish said with a sigh. She looked over to the bar where Ric was and rolled her eyes as young redhead made her way through the crowd towards Ric and started up a conversation with him. Trish watched as Ric put his arm around the girl and escorted her out of sight.  
  
"So much for Ric and that drink," Trish said with a sigh as she looked down at her watch. She waited a few minutes before letting out another sigh.  
  
"I think I'll call it a night," Trish said to herself as she stood and began walking toward the exit. All of Evolution had ditched her and she really didn't feel like sitting on a sofa by herself waiting for them.  
  
"Baby, don't tell me you're leaving already," Trish heard a voice say as someone grabbed onto her arm just as she was about to leave. She turned around, looked up, and was met with a pair of brown eyes. They belonged to a tall man who looked to be in his late 20s, early 30s. He had brown hair, a goatee and the smell of liquor on him. Trish sent him a disgusted look as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and turned away.  
  
"Babbbby, where are you going? We haven't even had a drink together yet," The man said through slurred out words as he reached for her arm again.  
  
"I think you've had enough to drink tonight. Now if you would excuse me," Trish said as she quickly continued to walk out of the club.  
  
"Have a nice night," She heard one of the door girls say as she made it outside. Trish stopped a few feet out of the club and pulled her phone out of her purse.  
  
"Yes, I need a cab," Trish said into her phone as she adjusted it on her ear. "I'm at Nite Life. Yes, uh huh. They'll be looking for a blonde woman, my name is Trish. 5-10 minutes? Great! Yes, I can wait. Thank you."  
  
Trish sighed as she hung up the phone. She looked around for a moment noticing the outside of the club was pretty clear with no one around other then a couple making out on a nearby wall. She watched as they broke away from each other and headed toward the parking lot for their car. Trish sighed once more as she made her way over to an empty bench to wait for her cab.  
  
"Babbbby, there you are. I've been looking for you, if you want to get out of here so bad, why don't we go to my place?" Trish rolled her eyes as she turned to find the dark-haired drunk man from inside standing behind her. She stood up from the bench not giving him another look as she started to walk away.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Trish demanded as she felt him tightly grip her arm. He spun her around to face him. Trish noticed his grip was much tighter then it had been inside the club.  
  
"We're gonna go have a great time at my house," the man stated tightening his grip.  
  
"I think you need to let go!" Trish demanded once more, but this time with shocked expression on her face as the man grabbed onto her other arm.  
  
"Baby, its okay, calm down, we are just gonna go have some fun!"  
  
"I said, let go!" Trish yelled as she began to struggle. She kicked at him but he easily dodged her. Trish's eyes widened in horror as he forcefully turned her and brought her to his chest. Using one arm to cover her mouth and the other to hold her arms, he began to drag her into the parking lot causing Trish to struggle against him more. Trish began to kick wildly as they made it to what she guessed was his car.  
  
"What's going on here?" Trish heard a voice demand. She let out a sigh of relief as she recognized the voice.  
  
"Nothing, buddy, we're cool." The man holding Trish said obviously trying to get Randy to leave.  
  
"She doesn't look cool," Randy said his voice obviously filled with anger.  
  
"No, she's fine. You're fine aren't you, baby?" The man questioned as he turned Trish towards Randy and took his hand off her mouth. He squeezed her against his chest even tighter then before obviously trying to force a 'yes' out of her.  
  
"Randy," Trish blurted out before feeling the man crush her against his chest again and put his hand back over her mouth.  
  
"Yeah, whatever you say. Now how about you let my friend go," Randy demanded glaring at the dark-haired man and walking up to him aggressively.  
  
Trish could tell that man holding her was becoming nervous. His grip on her slowly started to loosen. Trish waited a few seconds until his grip was lose enough and ripped her arms out of his hands running toward Randy and slightly clinging to him. Trish's face looked as though she was about to break down and start crying at any second.  
  
Randy pushed Trish away gently as he continued to walk aggressively toward the man in front of him.  
  
"Calm down man, she's all yours," The dark-haired man said nervously putting his arms up. His eyes widened as Randy's fist made contact with his face. He went flying backwards into his car behind him causing its alarm to go off. Trish watched in shock as the unconscious man went sliding down the car's door.  
  
"We need to get out of here. Let's go!" Trish heard Randy say as he held out his hand for her. Trish just nodded as she grabbed onto it and let him pull her away from the scene towards his own car.  
  
"What about the others?" Trish asked as he opened the door for her. Randy helped the blonde up into the truck, shutting the door behind her, and running to his side of the truck.  
  
"Batista brought his car," Randy stated as he shut his door and then turned on the car, driving off.  
  
--------  
  
"What happened back there?" Randy finally asked when they were well away from the club and parked in their hotel parking lot.  
  
"I don't know," Trish mumbled obviously somewhat in shock from the events that had just happened.  
  
Randy looked over at her slightly, about to say something, but decided it best not to and instead reached for his door. He paused when he heard her voice.  
  
"I was just waiting outside for a cab. You had all left me and then Ric went off with some redhead. I just wanted to go home and go to sleep because this week has just been so crazy. I should have known better then to wait outside by myself, but I don't know. And then this guy started bothering me. He had his hands all over me and was trying to get me in his car and then you showed up, thank god!" Trish blurted out.  
  
Trish had watched Randy the whole time she told her story. He had never looked at her, he had only kept his attention straight ahead. His expression had been one of anger, he had looked as though he was ready to kill someone. It was the same look he had had when he had punched the man in the club's parking lot.  
  
Randy finally turned his attention toward Trish. She hadn't said a word in a few minutes. His expression quickly changed from anger to one of concern as she looked up at him obviously trying to hold back tears. Her expression was tearing at him. For some reason the last thing he wanted was for her to be upset. He pulled Trish into hug. He felt her body shake against him as she broke down into tears.  
  
"Shhh, Trish, it's okay," Randy said trying to calm her down. He rubbed his hand up and down her back trying to comfort her. He noticed the uncomfortable position she was in and pulled her onto his lap into another hug. He was relieved when she didn't resist but instead clung to him even more. The last thing he wanted was for her to think he was trying something especially after what had just happened.  
  
Randy cursed to himself as his phone began to ring. He pulled his cell phone slowly out of his pocket, trying not to disturb Trish, but obviously failed as she slowly pushed herself off him. She slid herself into the passengers seat and wiped some tears from her eyes. Randy was relieved when he noticed she had finally calmed down.  
  
"Are you okay?" Randy asked still a bit worried. Trish just nodded focusing her attention elsewhere.  
  
"Hello?" Randy finally asked, answering the phone. He watched Trish from the corner of his eye as she pulled down the passengers mirror to look at herself. Trish could hear the sound of Hunter's voice coming from the phone.  
  
"Yeah, I left. I took Trish back to the hotel." Randy said into the phone.  
  
"They weren't my type." Randy said looking over at Trish. His face was expressionless as he watched her for a moment and then quickly turned away.  
  
"No it's not like that. I just took her back to the hotel." Randy said with annoyance in his voice.  
  
"There was a guy hurt in the parking lot? What happened?" Randy questioned. Trish's attention quickly turned to Randy when she realized he was talking about their incident.  
  
"Oh!" Randy said as he squirmed uncomfortably in his seat.  
  
"Okay, I'll see you when you get here." Randy said before hanging up his cell phone and putting it back in his pocket. Trish looked over at him with a questioning look on her face. Randy gave Trish a slight smile before he opened his door and walked over to her side helping her out. The two made their way toward the hotel in silence.  
  
"Hunter said the police were called." Randy finally said as he and Trish walked into the lobby of the hotel.  
  
"Are we in trouble?" Trish questioned while looking up at him with uneasy eyes. "It was his fault. You were just protecting me."  
  
"No, we're fine. The guy said he didn't know what happened and the police let him go with that." Randy said noticing the relief on Trish's face. They continued to walk in silence until they made it to the elevator  
  
"How did you know where I was?" Trish finally questioned looking up at Randy as they waited for the elevator.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean why were you out in the parking lot. Don't get me wrong, I'm so grateful that you were, but ya know." Trish replied biting her lip. She watched him for a moment noticing him squirming uncomfortably.  
  
"I was going to bring one of the girls home and was waiting for her outside when I saw you. She had forgot her purse inside." Randy said clearing his throat at the end. He couldn't figure out why he was so embarrassed to tell her.  
  
"Hey, Randy!" both Trish and Randy turned to see Batista walking towards them.  
  
"So we're going get something to eat, you want to come, Randy?" Batista questioned ignoring Trish.  
  
"Yeah, sure, you want to come, Trish?" Randy asked not even paying attention to Batista's glares.  
  
"No, I'm fine. I need some sleep anyway." Trish said with a nervous smile noticing the glares from Batista.  
  
"Yeah, some beauty sleep," Batista said laughing and elbowing Randy in the ribs. Randy just rolled his eyes while Trish glared.  
  
"Thanks," Trish said dryly as she stepped into the elevator. "I guess I'll see you guys Monday."  
  
"Monday?" Randy asked, confusion all over his face, as he held the elevator door open for an answer.  
  
"I'm flying back home for the week." Trish said while Randy just sent her a disappointed look. 'Oh' was all Randy said in reply.  
  
"Yeah, that's great, come on Randy, the others are waiting," Batista said before dragging Randy away from Trish. "I'm hungry!"  
  
Trish watched Randy leave as long as she could before the elevator doors shut. She sighed as she leaned against one of the walls in the elevator.  
  
"This can't be happening," Trish said to herself, shaking her head in disapproval. "I think I'm falling for a member of Evolution."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wahoo! Not even a full week and I already have Chapter 6 out! Go me! Go me! Hopefully this Chapter isn't boring! I had fun writing it, so I couldn't tell! Feel free to review and leave suggestions if you have any! I wouldn't mind hearing where some of you want this story to go!  
  
Oh, and before I go, a few replies!!  
  
AhitsAnjel- He'll be a good boy, for the moment atleast! ;-)  
  
Pammi- Whoo! Talk about compliments! Thank ya, thank ya, thank ya! Got to say I've enjoyed what I've read so far of your story The Intern and the Orton! Everyone, check it out, it's a great little story!!  
  
Huntersgirl- Yep, Trish saved the boys!! Someone had to! We couldn't have a scratch on that pretty little face of Randy's, now could we?! ;-)  
  
BtchieChrissy and Hardysgurl - Randy and Trish? Together?! HELL YEAH!! Just what I was thinking!! Hopefully you two like how that is working out!  
  
Funky In Fishnet- Whee! More compliments! Thank ya! Hope you liked this Chapter and Trish's response to their night out!  
  
Trishrocks and Jonie- Thanks for the reviews! Here you both are! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Joe- The best story? Wow!! I love you! Hopefully this Chapter didn't disappoint!  
  
LegendKillerxRKO- Read Chapter 2! Gotta say I loved it! You are amazing and thanks for the compliment! Glad to hear you are enjoying the story!!  
  
Well, that's all for now! Have a great day everyone!  
  
~*Melody*~ 


	7. Havoc Part 7

Chapter 7  
  
"Trish, thanks for doing this, I really appreciate it!"  
  
"Please, Stacy, it's no problem!" Trish said with a smile as she walked up the stairs of her Toronto home, a leggy blonde following close behind her.  
  
"Well, I just don't want to put you out or anything. If you've changed your mind about this, I could easily find a hotel room." Trish could hear the uncertainty in Stacy's voice and sighed. Stacy had not really been the same since she had been forced into a contract with Test and Scott Steiner. Her happy-go-lucky personality was now overshadowed by an ever-present nervous and insecure manner.  
  
Trish paused before turning and looking at her friend. Stacy had a tired and worn look to her. Her under eyes were puffy and her blonde hair was a mess. Trish couldn't help but worry that if she wasn't careful something like this could happen to her with Evolution. She shook her head as she ignored the thought and turned her attention back to her friend.  
  
"Stacy, I'm serious, it's no problem! I'm really glad you are staying with me and it makes sense since we are both doing the photo shoot tomorrow!" Trish said smiling once again and pulling her friend into a reassuring hug. "Besides, this house is too big and it'll be great to have some company. I hate being alone!"  
  
"Thank god! I hate hotel rooms, and I hate being alone too!" Stacy said, a hint of laughter in her voice, as she tightened the hug between Trish and herself. "Yah know, this'll be great! We can catch up and talk and do all that girlie stuff we never get to anymore."  
  
"Sounds like fun! Come on, let me show you to the guestroom and then we can grab something to eat and catch up!" Trish said motioning Stacy to follow her.  
  
*****  
  
"Are you sure you don't want anything else? I have so much food over here, how about half of my turkey sandwich?" Trish offered while looking over at the tiny side salad Stacy was picking at.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine! This is already too much!" Stacy said with a reassuring smile before taking a bite of her salad. Trish gave her friend an uncertain smile before turning her attention back to her own meal.  
  
"So how have things been?" Trish finally asked. Trish was so happy to have the opportunity to talk with Stacy. Ever since Stacy had become mixed up with Test and Scott Steiner, she had seen less and less of her. Test and Steiner were so protective over Stacy, they barely let her out of their sight. Trish had been shocked when she had heard Stacy would be joining her on the photo shoot. Trish knew Linda McMahon must have had something to do with the surprise photo shoot and getting the two away from the boys. Trish would have to thank her for this when she got back.  
  
"Oh, um, everything's been great!" Stacy replied before quickly changing the subject, "What about you, I couldn't imagine being stuck with Evolution, they must be terrible!"  
  
"Actually, surprisingly, things haven't been that bad. Batista and HHH seem to despise me, but Ric hasn't been awful." Trish said brushing a strand of hair out of her face. "Randy's actually been surprisingly nice. It's pretty shocking, especially with everything I heard about him backstage."  
  
Stacy laughed at the thought, "Are you trying to tell me Randy Orton of Evolution could possibly be a nice guy?"  
  
"I, well, I don't know. Yes?"  
  
"You're joking, right?"  
  
"Well, I."  
  
"You're not! Oh god, something happened with you two, didn't it?!"  
  
"No, nothing happened, at least I don't think. I don't know, maybe?" Trish said, a look of confusion appearing on his face, as she began to pick at her sandwich. Trish paused, thinking to herself for a moment. She couldn't decide whether or not to tell Stacy and whether or not there was really anything to tell her.  
  
"Well, what maybe happened?" Stacy questioned, snapping Trish out of her thoughts.  
  
"Well, okay, the other night, I went with Randy and the rest of Evolution to this little nightclub called Nite Life." Trish said before pausing and looking up at Stacy. Stacy sent Trish a reassuring smile and a nod for her to continue. "I ended up getting ditched by the guys and decided to leave. When I went outside to wait for my cab, this guy came up to me, and tried to force me into leaving with him. The next thing I know, Randy comes out from out of nowhere and saves me."  
  
"Oh, Trish! That guy didn't---you know," Stacy asked, a worried look appearing on her face.  
  
"No, no, I'm fine! Randy got to me long before anything could happen!" Trish said hurriedly trying to dismiss Stacy's thoughts. Stacy let out a sigh of relief before she motioned for Trish to continue with what she had wanted to say. Trish's face turned bright red before she quickly blurted out, "Stacy, I think something did happen between me and Randy. After the incident with the guy, Randy took me back to the hotel and he was so sweet! He just held me and comforted me. Stacy, I felt so safe with him and now I can't stop thinking about him."  
  
"You're in love with Randy," Stacy stated in disbelief.  
  
"In love? No, no, I'm not in love, I barely know him!" Trish said dismissing the idea.  
  
"Okay, fine, maybe not in love, but you know."  
  
"Yeah," Trish said while putting her head in her hands. "Stacy, I can't do this, I can't be falling for a member of Evolution. I hate Evolution and everything about them! I mean is it possible to fall for someone you hate or know you should hate?"  
  
"I said I wouldn't fall for Test and I did," Stacy said, her voice barely audible, before turning her attention back toward her salad.  
  
Trish looked up surprised as she caught Stacy's words, "You and Test? You like Test? I---I knew there was something going on, but you like him?"  
  
"I---I don't know."  
  
"But how?! He treats you like shit!" Trish blurted out, her eyes widening in horror at the realization of what she had just said.  
  
"I know he does, but sometimes when it's just me and him, its better---he's better!" Stacy looked up at Trish, the two exchanging sad expressions. "Trish, if you want some advice, it's not worth it to get mixed up in a situation like me and Test! Randy and Test are the same type of guy and when those type of guys hurt you, it hurts 100 times worse then it would with any other guy. Just stay away from Randy and don't let him suck you, anymore then you have to be, into Evolution's life.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Stacy. Randy is not the type of guy I want to get mixed up with." Trish said, a disappointed look appearing on her face, before taking a sip of her drink.  
  
******  
  
"So what was that the other night, Randy?"  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about. You ditching that fine brunette Hunter hooked you up with to 'drop Trish off at the hotel.'" Batista replied tossing Randy a beer and sitting on the couch next to him.  
  
"She wasn't my type and Trish needed a ride," Randy said nonchalantly and taking a sip of his beer. He turned his attention away from Batista and began to focus on the TV and the football game that was on.  
  
"Since when is fine and brunette not your type?"  
  
"Since, I don't know, what are you getting at?" Randy questioned, the tone of his voice starting to sound annoyed.  
  
"I'm just trying to figure out what's going on with you."  
  
"Nothing going on with me." Randy said taking another sip of his beer.  
  
"Exactly, nothing! That's the weird thing. Every night this week you've turned down every woman that came near you. And then Friday you had two fine twins, FREAKIN TWINS MAN, after you and what do you do?! You turned them down too!" Batista said practically yelling and glaring at Randy. "What the hell is going on with you?! I've never seen you turn down a woman before in all the time I've known you. Are you sick? Are you dieing? I mean what the hell?!"  
  
"I'm fine, I don't know, I'm just tired of all those woman. They're all the same and have nothing new to offer me. I want something different, I want something better!"  
  
"Twins! Twins are different! Twins are better! What could be better then twins?!"  
  
"You know what I meant."  
  
"No, I don't know what you meant! You aren't talking about what I think you're talking about are you?" Batista questioned in disbelief.  
  
"I don't know, I don't know what I'm talking about." Randy said with a sigh before taking the final sip of his beer.  
  
"This doesn't have anything to do with Trish does it? Because all this started when she came around!"  
  
"No, no, it has nothing to do with her." Randy said quickly dismissing Batista's words and turning toward him.  
  
"Good, because trust me man, you don't want to get involved with a girl like that. They're nothing but trouble. She's the type of girl that would want a relationship. Who the hell wants one of those?!" Batista questioned practically laughing as he swallowed the last of his beer.  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Batista. Trish is not the kind of girl I want to get mixed up with." Randy said with a sigh as he turned his attention back toward the football game.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Wow! I'm alive! It's a miracle!!  
  
I must apologize for the lack of updates! It's not that I've been too busy, its just that I've been lacking on brain cells! I ended up being really disappointed with how I ended Chapter 6, and couldn't figure out what to do with Chapter 7 (All my other ideas kept having something with so much Bischoff it was disgusting!). But now that my brain started up again, here's a new Chapter!! Whooo! I hope you enjoyed it! I loved bringing in Stacy!  
  
And a few replies before I go!  
  
Hardysgurl- I hope you're still enjoyed how its developing! More Randy/Trish moments are coming soon!  
  
Kay- Wowowowow! So many compliments and they were all for me?! I love you!!  
  
Tess- Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love compliments and I'm glad to hear there are other Randy/Trish shippers in the world! Sorry for the Chapter not being as fast as the last one.. you can slap me if you want!  
  
AhitsAnjel- I think I did pretty good at making him a good boy in this chapter! Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Trishrocks- Woah.. A very late Merry Christmas to you too! Glad you are loving it! Hope you're still enjoying it!  
  
Pammi- Wahoo.. I love you.. that's all I have to say!  
  
Eastsidegirl- I liked your idea for a lovers quarrel! I think I might have to use that! I'm glad you are loving the story and the Trish/Randy romance! I'm loving it too!  
  
babigirl orton- Aww! I'm so glad you love it!! Thanks for the review!  
  
Insane Zula- Awww thank ya! Glad you are enjoying!  
  
omarisangel04- Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the review!  
  
BtchieChrissy- I'm thinking eventually he might! I actually have a great idea for him in future Chapters so if I do end up using that idea.. which I won't tell you what it is and if I defiantly will use it.. because I have to keep ya'll surprised! Wow.. did I lose you? I think I lost myself! Anyway.. yeah I have a feeling he might warm up to her a bit! Maybe.. Muhahaha!  
  
Joe- I had fun with Kane so I think he will probably appear sometime soon!  
  
Heather- Glad to hear you are loving it!  
  
Mikana- Yep! Still continuing the fic and I will (I promise!) finish it! Even if it takes me years.. which it won't! Thanks for the review!!  
  
So thank you to everyone who reviewed! Ya'll are great!! Promise the next Chapter will be out WAY sooner then this one was! Sorry bout that!!  
  
~*Melody*~ 


	8. Havoc Part 8

Chapter 8

"So late, so late!" A blonde woman mumbled to herself as she ran frantically through the backstage area of the Mississippi Coliseum. Her blonde hair whipped madly behind her as she began to pick up speed. "Why did my plane have to be delayed?!"

"Miss Stratus!" a voice called just as she was passing a group of young interns.

"Can't talk, late!" Trish yelled as she darted down a nearby hallway.

"Watch it!" a female voice shrieked as a loud crash could be heard.

"Sorry," Trish screamed as she rushed through a group of backstage attendants. She groaned as she looked over her shoulder and noticed that she knocked two of the attendants off their feet. Ignoring her guilt, she quickly turned back around just in time to cut down another hallway.

"Yes!" Trish exclaimed as she found what she had been looking for. Straight ahead was Evolution's locker room. Jogging up to the door, Trish quickly pushed it open. A look of confusion appeared on her face as she looked around to find no one in the room.

"Miss Stratus!" a familiar voice called as Trish slowly turned around to find the young man who had called her name out earlier.

"Yes?"

"Miss Stratus, I was told to make sure this made it to you," the young intern said as he held out a letter. Trish stared skeptically at the letter for a moment before reaching out and taking the letter from the young man.

"Thank you," she said before walking into Evolution's room and shutting the door behind her. Dropping her bag onto the floor, Trish walked to a nearby couch and sat down. She pulled the letter from her pocket, opened it and began to read.

_Trish,_

_We had some unfinished business to take care of. We'll be back soon. You're outfit is in the second locker, be ready by the time we get back._

_-Ric_

"Unfinished business?" Trish questioned as she slowly stood from the couch and walked over to the lockers. _What could they have meant by unfinished business? _

Opening the second locker, Trish peered inside. A smile soon appeared on her face as she slowly pulled out the outfit left behind. "Ric must have picked this," Trish laughed as she held up the dress in front of her to get a better look. It was a black silk and chiffon knee length, halter dress.

Trish smiled as she placed the dress back into the locker. She was just about to shut the door when a strange noise caught her attention. The sound of loud banging could be heard coming from the front door.

"I know you are in there!" an angry voice yelled following the banging.

"Kane's back," Trish mumbled as she soon realized what the _unfinished business_ meant in the letter. Looking around, Trish wasn't sure what to do. There was no one to help her and there was no way she could make it to her cell phone across the room in time to make a phone call. Hearing the doorknob turning, Trish quickly ducked into the locker with her new dress. She then slowly raised herself onto her tiptoes. She peered through the small slits of the locker just in time to see Kane storm into the room.

"I know you're in here Evolution!" Kane yelled as he began frantically looking around. Kane grabbed onto one of the groups leather chairs, raised it above his head, and threw it into a wall. A loud crash could be heard as the chair burst into huge pieces from impact with the wall.

Trish closed her eyes praying that maybe by the time she reopened them Kane would be gone. She was wrong. Another loud bang could be heard as she watched Kane kick the bathroom door open. Trish watched Kane in horror as he slowly peered into the bathroom. If Kane kept searching like this, it would only be a matter of time before he found her.

A nervous squeak escaped Trish's lips as she noticed Kane leaving the bathroom and heading her way. Trish threw her hand over her mouth in an attempt to make sure she didn't make any other noises. Trish's body began shaking like crazy with every step he took towards her. It was only a matter of time before he found her.

* * *

Author's Note: Well there we have it, Chapter 8 is finally up after months and months of... nothing! I'm really sorry to everyone out there who has been waiting. I know, I know, I know, I'm a very bad author... but I'm going to try and be a good one. Hopefully the next Chapter will be out in a few days! I already have some really great ideas to hopefully get this story back on its feet and moving again!!

Oh, and thank you to all those who reviewed Havoc in Chapter 7 (I never got to thank ya'll!). I'm sure I ran many of you off because I haven't updated in so long, but for those who I haven't... thanks again!

-Melody


	9. Havoc Part 9

**Chapter 9**

"_Oh, God, what the hell do I do?!" _Trish whispered as Kane appeared in front of the row of lockers she was hiding in. Trish felt herself swallow hard. Kane was now standing directly in front of her locker, the look of complete rage on his face.

Slowly and as quietly as possible, Trish lowered herself off her tiptoes until finally she was squatting at the bottom of the locker. _"Please don't look in here, please don't look in here!" _

"Five!" Trish heard Kane scream. A puzzled look appeared on her face. _Five? _

The sound of ripping metal could be heard as Trish jumped, realizing what Kane had been yelling about.

"Four!" Kane yelled again, the sound of another locker door being ripped from its hinges.

"Three!" Trish put her hands over her ears, it was just too unbearable to listen to anymore. Trish closed her eyes as she felt Kane standing before her locker.

"Two!" Trish whispered, but two never came... Trish opened her eyes and took her hands from her ears. What was he doing? Did he know she was in the locker? _Oh, God!_

Trish sat at the bottom of the locker patiently for what she believed to be minutes. She was unsure of what she should do. Should she stay where she was? Should she start screaming in an attempt to have someone hear her? All she knew is she wanted to find out where Kane was.

Slowly, Trish began to rise back up onto her tiptoes. She could feel her breath catching in her throat as with one last push, she could now peer through the locker's tiny slits. Trish began to look around frantically. Kane was nowhere in sight.

"You!" Trish's eyes widened in horror as Kane jumped in front of her locker. A deathly scream escaped Trish's lips as Kane ripped the locker's door leaving her vulnerable to him.

"Got one!" Kane laughed while grabbing onto Trish and ripping her from her safe haven.

"Let go!" Trish cried as she felt him crushing her arm. Kane only laughed as he grabbed Trish, flung her over his shoulder, and headed out the room.

----

"Any minute now," Hunter laughed as he looked over his shoulder to the rest of Evolution waiting patiently behind him.

"Are you sure he's going to be here tonight, Hunter?" Ric Flair questioned. They had all been waiting for nearly an hour and there was still no sign of Kane. All of Evolution was beginning to become a bit skeptical.

"Oh, he's here alright, I feel it!" Hunter replied a crazed look on his face as he slowly stroked the sledgehammer in his hands. Batista and Randy exchanged a nervous look. Ever since Kane had beat Triple H for his title, it seemed that Kane was all Hunter ever had on his mind.

"I don't know about this, Hunter, I don't think..." Batista began but was soon cut off by the sound of someone trying to open the door to the locker room they were all hiding in.

"Told you!" Hunter whispered, the crazed look once again appearing on his face. "Get ready!"

All of Evolution got into position just as the door slowly inched its way opened. When the door was finally fully open, Hunter and the rest of Evolution jumped from their positions and charged for the door. They all came to an abrupt halt as they noticed it wasn't the person they had hoped it to be.

"Oh my God!" Miss Jackie screamed as she threw her hands up in surrender. "I didn't do it, I swear!"

"What are you doing in here?!" Hunter questioned angrily as he closed the gap between him and Miss Jackie. Jackie's eyes widened in horror as Hunter lifted the sledgehammer and began pointing it at her.

"I...I just came to get Rico's body glitter!" Jackie replied nervously and pointing toward the can of body glitter sitting on the nearby locker bench. "Rico can't perform without it."

"Figures," Batista said letting out a deep breath and rolling his eyes.

"Well go get it already and get out of here!" Hunter yelled sending Jackie dashing for the can of glitter.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Jackie said as she grabbed the can and headed for the door.

"I told you Kane wasn't here!" Ric said shaking his head in disgust over all the wasted time they had spent waiting for the Big Red Machine.

"You were looking for Kane?" Miss Jackie questioned just as she was about to run out the door. Thinking she had already left, all of Evolution looked up at her questionably.

"Yeah, what about him?" Hunter asked obviously annoyed at her presence.

"He's right behind you." Miss Jackie said pointing behind them.

All of Evolution quickly turned around shocked and angry looks appearing on their faces. On the television behind them was Kane standing in the ring holding what looked to be an unconscious blonde woman.

"Trish!" Randy Orton whispered, the look of horror on his face as he dashed out the room the rest of Evolution following close behind.

* * *

**Author's Note**: What is this? A new chapter? Why yes it is! I'm trying this new thing called once I write the story, post it so I can't sit and critique it for months. The result? Faster chapters... Whoo! 

Some thanks before I go,

Shanesgurl- Glad you enjoyed the surprise and the update! Hope you enjoyed this one too!

Mandamirra10- Apologizes for the cliffhanger, but... I'm evil like that! And apologizes again, because I kinda left ya'll with another one! Whoops!

Southern Lil' Me- No worries, I have BIG plans for Trish and Randy! They ARE my favorite pairing after all!

Brystal- Glad to hear you are enjoying both stories! Hope you enjoyed the chapter!

Kay- Your comments are always so kind! Thank you, thank you, thank you... and as you noticed from this chapter, yes, Evolution is on the way...

AhitsAnjel- Aww.. apologizes for being away for so long!

Well that's all for now, new chapter should be out in a few days!

-Melody


End file.
